Life of Darren
NOTE: If you change spongebob"s voice to Kimberly, you will be BLOCKED if you keep changing him, and also, do not change vanellope voice to ivy because its a girl not baby, so please stop editing because their are the wrong voices, UNDERSTAND, no changing sponegbob"s voice or Vanellope"s voice or mr event voice at all, because vanellope gets Julie"s voice, mr event has Eric, and spongebob"s gets Eric voice because its a male not a female, I also put gender for the cast because you might UNDERSTAND, and spongebob, vanellope, and mr event does not get voice cords, and mrs event does not voices Kimberly because its a female voice, and her voice Is Kate, SO SERUSILY, STOP EDITING THE CAST AND EVERYTHING do not ignore any warnings and no putting Darrem carter to eric and adding """VHS""" and Daniel and cj can't both uncredited voices, cj, Eric, gender: male and Daniel, Paul, gender: male Life of Darren Cast/Gender Main Cast *Darren Ewert (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Mr. Ewert (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Mrs. Ewert (voice, Kate, gender: female) Reccuring Cast *Zack (voice, Himself, gender: male) *Mark (voice, Brian, gender: male) *Kevin (voice, Joey, gender: male) *Mr. Neutron (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Barney (voice, Kidaroo, gender: male) *Baby Bop (voice, Salli, gender: female) *BJ (voice, Kimberly, gender: male) With More Cast *Theatre Manager (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Vanellope von Schweetz (voice, Julie, gender: female) *Fix It Felix (voice, Brian, gender: male) *King Candy (voice, Alan, gender: male) *Sergeant Calhoun (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Muppet Girl (voice, Kimberly, gender: female) *Wreck It Ralph (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Paramount Store Manager (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Dreamworks Manager (voice, Paul, gender: male) VHS Voice *Announcer (voice, Brian Cummings, gender: vhs male) Additional Voices *SpongeBob (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Patrick (voice, Diesel: gender: male) *Squidward (voice: Zack, gender: male) *Sandy (voice, Kate, gender: female) *ABC Shop Manager: (voice, Paul, gender: male) ABC For Kids Voice *ABC For Kids Bee Buzzing (voice, Microsoft Mike, gender: male) Microsoft Sam, Mary, Anna and Scotty Reading Voices *Eric Reading New Zealand Film Commission (voice, Microsoft Sam, gender: male) *Kimberly Reading New Zealand National Film Unit (voice, Microsoft Mary, gender: female) *Kate Reading New Zealand On Air (voice, Microsoft Anna, gender: female) *Brian Reading New Zealand United (voice, Scotty, gender: male) Mentioned *CJ Porritt (voice, Eric, gender: male, Uncredited) *Edd (voice, Paul Kennings, gender: male) *Matt (voice, Simon Butters, gender: male) *Tom (voice, Steven Clyde, gender: male) *Future Edd and Matt and Tom (voices, Brian) Brother Voice *Daniel Ewert (voice, Paul, gender: male, uncredited) More Voices *Liane Cartman: (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Clyde (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Buena Vista Store Manager (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Eric Cartman (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Kyle Broflovski: (voice, Kimberly, gender: male) *Stan (voice, Brian, gender: male) *Kenny (voice, Kate, gender: male) *Butters (voice, Kimberly, gender: male) *Mr. Garrison (voice: Alan, gender: male) *Principal (voice: Julie, gender: male) News Voice *Michael Baker (voice, Dallas, gender: male) Wiggles Voices *Jeff (voice, Paul) *Anthony (voice, Young Guy *Greg (voice, Alan) *Murray (voice, Brian) End credits *Directed by: Alvin Hung, Darren *Produced by: Kris Greengrove *Written by: Daniel, Darren *Executive Producer: Steve Oakes *Storyboard: Frans Vischer *Character Design: Jeff Johnson. *Prop Design: David Lee *Location Design: Kurt R. Anderson *Visual Effects Design: Aram Song *Workbook/Layout: James Beihold *Background: Phillip Phillipson *Supervising Animator: James Baxter *Lead Animator: Anthony DeRosa *Animation: Alvin Hung *Clean-up: Mi Young-Lee *Editor: Sim Evan-Jones *Production Designer: Yarrow Cheney *Art Director: Robh Ruppel *CGI Animation Supervisor: Adam Bruke *Modeling: Frank Greeco *Shading: Bob Moyer, Marc Cooper *Lighting: Amy Moran, Jae Kim, Lisa Kim, Michael Sprader *Visual Effects: Jack Prulus *Rendering: Taylor Smith Transcript *Darren: I'm going to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D. *Theatre Manager: The movie will start in 5 minutes. There's popcorn, soda, candy and anything you can buy! DISNEY WRECK-IT RALPH *Vanellope von Schweetz: What's your name? *Wreck-It Ralph: Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph. *Vanellope von Schweetz: Why are your hands so freakishly big? *Wreck-It Ralph: I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying? *Fix-It Felix: Ralph abandoned his game! *Wreck-It Ralph: Everything changes, NOW! When did video games become so violent and scary? *King Candy: You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you? You hit a guy, with glasses. That's... that's... well played. *Vanellope von Schweetz: I bet you really gotta watch where you step in a game called "Hero's Doodie"! *Sergeant Calhoun: It's "make your mommas proud" time! *Wreck-It Ralph: I love my mamma! *Sergeant Calhoun: "Fear" is a four-letter word, ladies! You wanna go peepee and poopoo in your old fat big-boy slacks, keep it to yourself! *Moppet Girl: Where's the Wrecking guy? *Wreck-It Ralph: I'm not leaving you here alone! *Sergeant Calhoun: Who in the holy hot cakes are YOU? *Vanellope von Schweetz: Everyone here says I'm just a mistake... *Wreck-It Ralph: You're a winner! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm a winner... *Wreck-It Ralph: And you're adorable! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm ADORABLE! *Wreck-It Ralph: I flew a spaceship today! *Vanellope von Schweetz: It's not gonna work... *Wreck-It Ralph: We gotta try! *Vanellope von Schweetz: You crashed it. So how'd I do? *Wreck-It Ralph: Uh... well, you almost blew up the whole mountain... *Vanellope von Schweetz: Right, right. That's a good note. *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz: Top shelf! *(90 Minutes Later) *Darren: That was cool. I'm going to get The Legend of the Krusty Krab 2001 Cartoon direct-to-youtube-video movie on VHS. *Manager: Welcome to the Paramount Store. How can I help you? *Darren: Can I get The Legend of the Krusty Krab on VHS please? *Manager: Sure. Here you go. Have nice day. *Darren: Yay, I got it! I'm going to turn on the GoAnimate TV. *(Darren turns on the GoAnimate TV) *Darren: I'm going to put the Legrnd of the Krusty Krab tape into the VHS Player. The movie is starting. *Announcer: Be sure to join us after the feature for the music video "Best Day Ever" and a special bonus program, The Making of The Legend of The Krusty Krab in this VHS Menu. *Announcer: and now, our feature presentation. 0O dts--HD Master Audio PARAMOUNT A VIACOM COMPANY NICKELODEON MOVIES PARAMOUNT PICTURES and NICKELODEON MOVIES PRESENTS SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS 2: THE LEGEND OF THE KRUSTY KRAB *SpongeBob: So Patrick, why are you a beyond? *Patrick: I got my beyond. *SpongeBob: Well, you got a flying thing? *Patrick: Yes. *SpongeBob: And why are you living in Sandy's house, Squidward? *Squidwaes: we have a freaking awful feeling that hunticare sandy had stupidly hit towards the stupid Atlantic coast including our stupidest home town in the freaking Flonida *SpongeBob: oh, that's the dumbest thing I ever seen in the whole world *Squidward: Yes, that I lost my home. *(75 Minutes Later) *("Best Day Ever" (2001 Version) song played during the credits) *(After The Movie Ended) *SpongeBob: THAT'S BARNACLES. *Patrick: You know what's baracles? PARAMOUNT A VIACOM COMPANY *Darren: That was good. I gonna get hairy Maclairy on DVD. *Manager: Welcome to the ABC Shop, how may I help you? *Darren: Can I get Hairy Maclairy on DVD please? *Manager: OK. Here you go, have a nice day. *Darren: Yay I got it! I"m gping to cahnge to dvd *(Darren change vcr into dvd vcr) *Darren: I'm going to put the Hairy MaClairy DVD into the DVD Player. WARNING New Peatles Copyright Amendments Act 1996 INDIVIDUALS FACE UP TO FIVE YEARS IMPRISONMENT $50,000 FINE PER OFFENCE CORPORATIONS FACE UP TO $250,000 FINE PER OFFENCE IT IS PROHIBITED TO 1 COPY THIS FILM 2 SELL ON HIRE INFINGING COPES 3 HAVE INFINGING COPES IN YOUR POSSESSION FOR SALE ON HIRE 4 SCREEN THIS DISC IN PUBLIC MUST BE FOR PIRVATE VIEWING ONLY --------------------- \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / ROADSHOW ENTERTAINMENT -------------------------- A VILLAGE ROADSHOW COMPANY HAIRY MACLAIRY G For General Exhibition ABC DVD VIDEO www.abc.com.net.au *We see the ABC logo in the same animation as its video counterpart but now on a black background and moved upward on the screen. The generic DVD logo zooms in underneath it. When the logo finishes, the website URL "www.abc.com.net.au" fades in below underneath it. ABC Apple. Bee. Carrot FOR KIDS Lynley Dodd Productions HAIRY MACLARY PLAY ALL. SNEAK PEEK *(After the movie) Writer Lynley Dodd Narrator Voice Miranda Harcourt Cleanup artist (1995) Kristin Wright Director Paul Frizzell Producer Shaun Bell DD DOLBY W. O \_/ OO ACTRA Copyright © New Zealand On Air All Rights Reversed New Zealand Film Commission New Zealand National Film Unit New Zealand United New Zealand On Air HAIRY MACLAIRY PLAY ALL. SNEAK PEEKS *Darren: That was good. I'm going to get South Park the Movie 2 on DVD *Manager: Welcome to the Buena Vista Store, How may I help you? *Darren: Can I get South Park the Movie 2 on DVD please? *Manager: Sure, here you go. *Darren: Yay I got it, Now I have it, I'm going to leave Hairy MaClairy in the DVD case. Now that Hairy MaClairy is in the DVD case, I'm gonna put South Park the Movie 2 in the DVD player. BUENA VISTA HOME ENTERTAINMENT COMING SOON TO THEATERS THE BEST OF WOODY COMING 2014 SOUTH PARK THE MOVIE 2 PLAY MOVIE SCENE SELECTION BONUS FEATURES SET UP SNEAK PEEKS ALL FILMS AND PROMOTIONS MAY NOT BE AVAILABLE IN ALL TERRITORIES 0-------i KEY SOUND HDS ___I O TOUCHSTONE PICTURES TOUCHSTONE PICTURES PRESENTS A COMEDY CENTRAL PRODUCTION SOUTH PARK THE MOVIE 2 *(After the DVD ended) A Very Special Thanks To Tom Hanks A Very Special Double Thank you To Steven N. Kurtz Special Thanks To Carlo Cavagna George Parker Steve Bickel M. Muzatko C. Martin Shawn Levy Sean Mantooth Dr. Manwaring Dr. Wong Brett Doyle Terry Fisher Brian Moss Tony Sodano Chris Sorenson Dan Dye Adam Sampson Bob "Pork-it" Loftstrom Comedy Central A Viacom|Paramount Company *Darren: That was good. *Darren: I gonna watch WTFuture on YouTube EDDSWORLD *Tom: Ugh, this rain is so annoying! *Edd: YOU'RE so annoying. *Tom: Yeah, well I hope it ends soon. *Edd: I hope YOU ends soon. *Tom: Ugh, I'm getting soaked. *Edd: YOU'RE getting soaked. Uh... and you're ugly as well. *Tom: As always, Edd, your sense of of humour never ceases to amaze me. *Edd: Was that an insult?! *Tom: You figure it out. (Lightning strikes as Future Edd comes out.) *Future Edd: Finally, after many years I return. Now it's time to...wait. That WAS an insult! /________________________EDDSWORLD~ presents /WTFuture/ *Tom: Well, when they found the skeleton in my kitchen, they assumed it was mine, so by the time I got home, the landlord had already rented the place out to someone else. So that's when I thought... (Edd notices Future Edd in the shadows) *Edd: Hey guys, do you see a sinister-looking guy down that alleyway? *Matt: Whoa, yeah! *Tom: Whoa, that is sinister! (Shows person covered in blood) *Edd: Oh wait, I meant that alleyway. (Points at Future Edd) (A bus passes by and Future Edd disappears.) *Matt: Kind of looked like Edd with a beard. *Edd: Don't be silly. Only Tom can grow a beard. *Tom: (shown with beard) I have a disorder! *Edd: There's no way it could be me. *Future Edd: Or is it-? *Edd: No! It Isn't! (Tom and Matt are surprised. Tom's beard falls off.) *Edd: Oh. Wait. Maybe. *Future Edd: I am YOU from the far off year of 2000-(another bus passes by, read by the subtitles as 2000-OH NO A BUS), where Cola has been outlawed as a drug around the globe. After several years I realized there was only one choice, I must travel to the past to... (pulls out gun) kill my past self to spare me from such a grim future! *Edd: But that doesn't look very futuristic. (Turns into lazer gun) (The group runs from Future Edd in the town.) (Future Edd shoots lazer, Edd dodges it) *Man: I wanted my chicken EXTRA CRISPY!! (chicken gets hit by lazer) THIS CHANGES NOTHING. (They're still chased by Future Edd) (Future Edd shoots another lazer) *Man 2: (pushes old lady) Excuse me, but I have some very important business to attend to so I can't--(hit by lazer) AAAAAHHHH!!! WHAT CRUEL IRONY!!!! *Old Lady: Such a nice young man. (The gang still gets chased by Future Edd.) (Future Edd shoots another lazer) *Man 3: Oh no, a giant lazer. Help me, Super Guy! (Super Guy flies in in front of the man) *SuperGuy: Never to fear! With my powers, I can stop anything in the world! Just as long as it isn't lazer-- (They both get hit by the lazer) AAAAHHHH!! (The gang run into the house as Future Edd gets slammed into the door.) *Matt: Grab what you need and let's get out of here. (Tom checks the eye scan and takes out Susan.) *Tom: Oh baby, I missed you. (Edd looks through his drawers) *Edd: Passport, nope. Medicine, nope. Precious heirlooms, nope. Aha, my lucky can! (Matt looks at his pictures and takes one.) *Edd's voice: Matt, come on, we have to go! *Matt: Okay, I'll be right there! *Matt: Sorry, guys. You'll be in my heart. (He leaves) *Pictures: Aaaawwww. *Hawaiian Picture: Ha ha ha ha...aww... *Edd: Alright, it's time for... OPERATION MEGA ESCAPE 4. (Screen reads "Operation Mega Escape 4") *Future Edd: GRR... Open! Access! Enter! ...Broccoli? (Garage door opens, guys come out as disguised go-karters, with corny music playing.) (They walk into a diner, walking past Hellucard). *Hellucard: Ey Hed! (They are sitting at a table) *Waitress: Alright, you guys, so it was the pasta for you, the tacos for you, and for you? *Matt: Whatever you want sweet chee— (Waitress has angry look on face as background reads "RAGE") *Matt: Uh...I'll just have a meat and potato pie. *Waitress: Alright, would anyone want any drinks? *Edd: Okay, We'll just have one?...two?... Yeah, better make it two gallons of coke, please. (Waitress leaves) *Matt: So, why are we all running away from this guy if he only wants to kill Edd? *Edd: Hey! *Tom: Well, without Edd, it would just be me and you, and, well, that would suck. Has anyone else noticed this is like the most we've ever spoken? *Hellucard's voice: Ey Hed! (Dead Hellucard flies out glass door, leaving a blood stain on the wall) *Tom: Holy pug in a pizza box!! *SFX: glugglugglugglugglugglugglug..... *Future Edd: What make you think your FUTURE self would not know where his PAST self would be hiding?! *Tom: ... What? *Edd: Then how come it took you so long to find u--? *Future Edd: Shut up. Now prepare to die! *Tom: Wait, how do we really know your Edd from the future? *Future Edd: Well... Our lucky can, Edd. I remember exactly how WE got it. (A scene of a bad drawing of Edd walking down a sidewalk) *Edd: (Singing) Ooh, a can! (Puts it in his pocket) Shove! (Continues singing) (Back to present) *Edd: He's RIGHT. *Future Edd: Now that THAT'S out of the way, (Puts on sunglasses) TIme to die. *Edd: B-but w-w-won't this create some kind of paradox or something?! *Future Edd: Don't be stupid, that sort of thing only happens in the movies- (Suddenly the movie glitches up. Bing is trying to watch the movie, but he gets the blue screen of death. He hollers and runs out of the room. The screen then says "JUST KIDDING!") (Future Edd was quite stumped over what happened as was Edd too. The waitress walks in with the gallons of coke. Thinking quickly, Edd grabs one of the gallons of coke, shakes it up, opens the top, and a stream of Coke shoots out.) *Future Edd: SON OF A BI- (Coke splashes into his face) THIS IS DELICIOUS!! (Edd, Matt and Tom start up thier go-karts and drive off as Future Edd watches them leave from the back door) *Future Edd: Hmm...this is going to be harder than I thought. (Future Edd rolls up his sleeve and looks at the time-travel device on his wrist. The words "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN" are seen written on masking tape.) *Future Edd: Looks like I'll need some reinforcements. (Presses the button on his time travel device and warps out of sight.) (The scene then changes to the year 2005 when Zombeh Attack is taking place. Past Matt is walking up to a zombeh, about to ask it for directions.) *Past Matt : Excuse me, but do you know wh- (The zombeh bites off Past Matt's arm) *Past Matt : ARRGH!!! (Past Edd, Tom and Tord are shown watching with a shocked expression on their faces) *Past Tord: Oh my god, he bit off his arm! *Past Edd: RUN AWAY! (10 minuets later after the eddisode) *Darren: That was Awesome Trivia *Darren's Mom and Ms. Pena mentioned CJ Porritt. Category:Episodes Category:Films directed by Ryan Green Category:Grounded Videos Category:Darren and Daniel gets grounded